


Destiny repeats itself

by loenotfound



Series: Loe's polished MCYT Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Author is dyslexic, Awkward Flirting, Couch Cuddles, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Games, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Instagram, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sbi is a family, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Twitter, Vacation, YouTube, austin show - Freeform, cute tweets, dream team, dtao3, gameshow, lol, lonely techno, love or host, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy's last cannon death, no hurt, stfu, thats all for those shitty tags, tweets, very sorry for spelling errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loenotfound/pseuds/loenotfound
Summary: Techno gets forced to be in love or host by his stupid friends and lets just say, the ending wasn't what everyone was expecting, maybe it was a good thing? We will never know
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Everyone, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Dream SMP Ensemble/Sleepy Bois Inc., Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Loe's polished MCYT Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190249
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Destiny repeats itself

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm soo excited for this fic and this might be my favorite, anyways this is heavily inspired by DuckyHQ in Wattpad and I am a total mess after her fic it was just *chefs kiss* and this fic would not be alive if it weren't for her soo check it out or else....
> 
> Also I'll be updating this fic only for the month of April and end of May soo I can finish my other fic lol  
> anyways I hope you enjoy the fic love you guys
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> [click here](https://twitter.com/LoeWasTaken_)
> 
> Original Fic -  
> click here  
> Author -  
> [click here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DuckyHQ)
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As techno is in peace reading his favorite books he gets a group call from his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO WASSUP BESTIES soo I hope you enjoy the short first chapter on my techno fic, I love you and you are valid now enjoy :]
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> [click here](https://twitter.com/LoeWasTaken_)
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <33

The sun of California shines through the blinds, the cold wind of the morning dawns in his room. The perfect sunny day, those days where you see yourself walking in the sand with a cold air following through you and those same nights were, you’d be in bed tucked in reading stories to yourself, feeling comfy as the cold wind flows beside you while the bright night sky hits your bedroom becoming the only source of light.

Those were the best days but of course something would come up to that day either ruining it or making it so much better than before, or maybe even finding a new friend? You never know what would happen in that day which for some people found irritating some exciting in what the day could possibly be and I think that day is today. Which one? I think you can find out yourself.

Techno is seen in his room, sitting down comfortably in his gaming chair in his desk. His lamp shining through his book as he reads it. Hes mostly reading about history and has always had quite the interest in it, tommy would always make fun of him and calls him a nerd but reading makes him happy and so it doesn’t bother him anymore. He finds peace in reading, the taught of things happening in the past, the way the people worked hard on what they did, actually doing it with passion than just to have loads of money. But those perfect nights would always be ruined by something, a phone call, or just a tweet of his best friends bugging him every day. But as much as he finds his friends annoying, he still loves them and he makes him happy.

The peace from his room is suddenly gone as his phone rings beside him. After thinking about the possible reasons on the sudden phone call he answers it, not caring about ruining his lovely day by it. As he answers it, he hears 3 men talking on the other side of the phone, Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil as he gets confused by the rambling on the phone, he cannot hear a thing they were saying. Wilbur shushes the other two boys, as he speaks clearly into the call

_“techno you should go find yourself some love”_ Wilbur says into the call as he giggles, he hears tommy rambling in the back about how much he loves woman and that techno would need some too.

_“HEH. So, you guys called me to say thIS?”_ techno responds with a slight irritated tone which causes Phil a giggle

_“You little shits just tell him already”_ Phil says close into the mic

_“WE SIGNED YOU UP FOR LOVE OR HOST”_ Wil says which is interrupted with tommy talking loudly on how much better it would be if Wil signed him up but then further ends the rant on how many women he already has.

_“HEH, PHIL I TAUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS”_

_“Sorry dude but you need someone”_ he says while tommy is heard laughing his head off at the back

_“techno you are so lonely, now go find someone to talk too”_ Wil says

_“I’ll do it for the clout”_ he responds and everyone celebrates, slowly leaving the call

As he leaves, he gets a message from Phil

**Phil**

Talk to Austin for all those shit stuff :)

-

Austin

**@AustinOnTwitter**

LOVE OR HOST FT. @Technothepig

THIS THURSDAY (13/03) 4PM EST

Ladies if you’re interested DM @GetOnAustinShow, You must be 18 years or older to apply

**/ 23k Replies , 54k Retweets , 98k Likes /**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BESTIE I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry if it's short lol I love you a lot now go drink some water
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> [click here](https://twitter.com/LoeWasTaken_)
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic as much as I love writing it and I love you a lot, have a great day bestie
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> [click here](https://twitter.com/LoeWasTaken_)


End file.
